


Utterly Spoiled

by Harmony



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony/pseuds/Harmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira has too much money. Fic & art collaboration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utterly Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> Collaboration with Silver - I wrote the fic, she did the art. Also posted at [my LiveJournal](http://silverharmony.livejournal.com) :) Any feedback would be very much appreciated.

‘No more, thank you. Seriously, I’m stuffed,’ Shuuhei shook his head, leaning back from the kotatsu. ‘Thank you for the meal. Your cooking is always great.’  
  
Kira smiled gratefully, and started gathering up some of the empty bowls.  
  
‘Not really. But either way, you don’t deserve any less today. _No_ , Hisagi-san,’ the blond suddenly frowned, snatching away one of the empty bowls that Shuuhei had been reaching out for. ‘I’ll do it. You just sit there and loosen up.’  
  
The dark-haired vice-captain frowned back. ‘But it’s the least I could do. You must’ve woken up really early to prepare all these dishes for me.’  
  
'Don't worry. Trust me, I wanted to,’ answered Kira, standing up with his hands full and moving off to the adjoining kitchen. ‘Besides, I’d be an awful host if I let my guest wash bowls at my house. Especially when it’s his birthday.’  
  
He disappeared into the next room, and Shuuhei watched him in amusement, tilting his head sideways. To be honest, it wasn’t bad at all, getting this kind of special treatment from his friend; Shuuhei himself was already hosting a dinner for later that evening for his birthday, so it had surprised him – pleasantly – when Kira invited him over and told him he’d prepared lunch for the two of them. And he was glad he’d accepted the offer – Kira was as wonderful a cook as he was company. The dark-haired vice-captain already felt incredibly spoiled as it was, and he hoped that the other shinigami wouldn’t go to too much trouble with anything else.  
  
So it was natural that his eyes widened when Kira waddled back in from the kitchen, struggling with an enormous sake barrel cradled in his arms.  
  
‘Wow, that’s huge,’ Shuuhei commented, bursting into laughter when he noticed the gift bow perched on top of it; he stood up and rushed over to help him. ‘You’re planning to get us sloshed already? This early in the day?’  
  
The blond grinned, his face pink with pleasure as the two of them carried the barrel further into the room, before putting it down. ‘Well, we can drink some of it now if you’d like. I got it because I know how much you love liquor. Just as long as you don’t finish it all tonight.’  
  
‘I’ll try not to,’ he chuckled, giving the other shinigami a sly wink; it might have just been his imagination, but Kira seemed to turn even pinker. ‘You know me so well. Useful birthday present, indeed. Thanks.’  
  
The blond smiled briefly, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come. ‘Um – just – wait a second—’  
  
He straightened up, and shuffled off into the kitchen again. Shuuhei put a hand casually on the barrel, leaning some of his weight against it; he wrinkled his nose, noting the rather distracted expression he’d seen on Kira’s face. That was a slightly odd reaction. Was it just him or did the other shinigami seem slightly nervous about something?  
  
He schooled his features when the blond returned with a small box on a tray.  
  
‘It’s … a set,’ said Kira rather shyly, handing it to him. ‘To go with it.’  
  
‘Thank you. That’s really thoughtful,’ answered Shuuhei, somewhat surprised. He placed the tray down on the floor, and opened the lid of the box to have a look; there was a porcelain sake flask and several cups inside. It was very like Kira to give him a gift like this, he thought – the blond was always so refined with almost everything he did, and it showed in the gifts that he gave. The dark-haired vice-captain took one of the cups out, examined it, and put it down on the tray.  
  
He had just raised his head and was about to say something when he noticed that the other shinigami wasn’t even in the room.  
  
‘… Kira?’ he called out.  
  
‘Be there in a minute, Hisagi-san,’ Kira’s voice called out from an adjacent room.  
  
Shuuhei settled there where he knelt for a little while, and then, just to have something to do, began to take the other cups out of the box. He placed them onto the tray as well, and brought out the flask and examined it for a moment, too, humoring himself. He was just thinking to himself that he hoped that the blond hadn’t spent too much money on this, when the shinigami in question ambled back into the room, carrying a large pile of other things in his arms. Shuuhei blinked.  
  
‘Kira—’  
  
But Kira was already passing over the items to him one by one, that shy flush still adorning his features. ‘I know that you like eating snacks while you’re doing work in your office,’ he said, handing him a large jar of candy, as well as a bag completely packed with what looked like a multitudinous assortment of sweets. He then surrendered a soft, flimsy package wrapped in paper. ‘And you’ve been talking about wanting a new yukata – and, here, since Iba-san broke your last set of scales—’  
  
‘Whoa, whoa. Hang on a minute,’ Shuuhei chuckled, as the other shinigami proceeded to pile more objects, both wrapped and unwrapped, into his arms. ‘What _is_ all this?’  
  
Kira paused, and looked at him. ‘It’s for your birthday, Hisagi-san. I want you to have them,’ he said, and Shuuhei didn’t miss the bashful slight upturn of the corners of his mouth. ‘Hold on a second, I’ll be right back.’  
  
As he watched the blond retreating again, Shuuhei felt something rather peculiar niggling in his brain. But then, at the same time, he wasn’t really sure about what he was thinking. He put all the bits and pieces down onto the floor, next to the barrel; he allowed his mind to wander up until the moment the other shinigami’s footsteps grew louder, approaching the room once again, at which point the dark-haired vice-captain immediately shook off his thoughts in reaction. He looked up when he felt Kira’s presence entering the room, and couldn’t believe his eyes when he noticed more gift items, again, cradled in the pale arms.  
  
‘Um – Hisagi-san – I know you’ve been eyeing the latest volume of Kyoraku-Taicho’s published scandals, so, here – and I hope you’d like a new calligraphy set – and, well, I’m not sure how you feel about stuffed toys, but Kurotsuchi-Fukutaicho made this one herself and it’s kind of ingenious, I think, that she made it so much like—’  
  
Shuuhei simply looked at the blond over the mountain of items that was being passed between them, feeling the heat spreading pleasantly across his own face. So maybe that niggling suspicion wasn’t so farfetched, after all. It was a bit strange to think about; it was an idea that he wasn’t used to. But Kira was right in front of him, fumbling a bit with the gifts and looking down at the floor with his cheeks flushed, and Shuuhei couldn’t deny that he felt something warm, and calm and content, seeing it.  
  
‘You know … you—’  
  
‘Oh!’ the blond said suddenly, cutting him off. ‘Sorry, I almost forgot—’  
  
He turned around and scuttled off into the kitchen again. Shuuhei put the rest of the gifts down with the others, staring at the doorway with half-confusion and half-anticipation. He vaguely wondered, with some amusement, what kind of present the other shinigami was going to come up with next. Whatever he was expecting to see, however, it wasn’t Kira returning with a semi-badly-wrapped-obviously-pineapple held between his fingers.  
  
It was such a ridiculously random choice of present that he practically had to bite his lip to keep from laughing aloud.  
  
‘Kira.’  
  
‘Yeah?’ the blond asked, pausing in his stride. His expression was still shy and nervous, and somehow, that just made the entire situation all the more appealing. Shuuhei gazed at him in disbelief and beckoned him over.  
  
‘Put the pineapple down for a second.’  
  
‘Oh. How did you know it was a pineapple?’ Kira furrowed his eyebrows. ‘I didn’t think I wrapped it _that_ badly.’  
  
The dark-haired vice-captain shook his head at this, and the corners of his mouth couldn’t help but twitch upwards. ‘Just – come here, will you.’  
  
Kira nodded – there was a strange expression on his face – and put the pineapple down alongside the mess of gifts. Shuuhei noticed, for the first time, that there was a slight tremor in his fingers; and when the blond straightened up and walked over to him, his eyes were turned to the floor again. Seeing it, he was torn between feeling sorry for Kira and feeling indescribably grateful and flattered that all of this was even happening.  
  
So he placed a hand on the other shinigami’s shoulder, and that made him look up.  
  
‘You know what, Kira?’  
  
‘... What?’  
  
Shuuhei looked him quite seriously in the eye, but it was hard when Kira's expression was so delightfully bashful, so wonderfully open.  
  
‘At the birthday dinner tonight, I’d like you to sit right next to me.’  
  
Kira looked surprised.  
  
‘And afterwards, I’m going to come straight back here with you,’ Shuuhei continued, ‘just me and you, and we’ll drink out of that liquor barrel until we’re completely hammered.’  
  
That secret, amused warmth inside him returned at the sight of the faint smile that appeared on Kira’s face.  
  
‘And I know that you’ll be so completely off your face in the morning that I’d have to cook breakfast for you, just like last time,’ he went on. ‘But it’s something that I’d be alright doing, since you went to all the trouble to cook me lunch today. And I owe it to you to do the same thing when your birthday rolls up. It mightn’t be such a bad idea to invite you over for lunch and drown you with so many presents that I’d have nothing left to give later on – even if only for the reaction.’  
  
‘Ah, don’t worry,’ Kira answered, grinning. ‘I’ll have a gift prepared to bring you later tonight. I’ll most probably get the impulse to buy more things for you between now and then.’  
  
‘No, I wasn’t trying to get you to buy me more things,’ Shuuhei chuckled. ‘I just meant—’  
  
‘—I know.’  
  
And the blond looked straight at him, still blushing, but with a brightness in his eyes, and Shuuhei could tell that most of the nervousness and shyness had eased down somewhat, and that there was a much greater comfort that lay between them. They simply grinned at each other for a moment, in complete understanding. This was turning out to be one unusual birthday, even when only a little more than half of it had passed; Shuuhei was already finding himself looking forward to the rest of it. And it was strangely reassuring, relieving, to think how readily Kira would be a part of it.  
  
Consoled by this thought, he nudged Kira’s arm playfully and turned around.  
  
‘Help me carry these back to Ninth Division,’ he said, winking back at him as he bent down to pick up the gifts. ‘Except for the sake barrel. But let’s bring everything else. Serves you right, for buying me so much stuff.’  
  
‘You better hope you don’t get a repeat of this tonight,’ the blond joked. ‘If you’re always this flattering when you’re being spoiled, I’ll only end up spoiling you more.’  
  
The dark-haired vice-captain rolled his eyes, and shook his head. He nudged Kira’s arm again – with the pineapple – and had to smile when Kira grinned and returned the gesture with the stuffed toy. It crossed Shuuhei’s mind that he really _was_ utterly spoiled, after all; and that didn’t necessarily have to mean with gifts.  
  
He found himself grinning by the time he walked out the door. He couldn’t wait for tonight.


End file.
